


Lace

by look-at-all-these-imagines (inspired_writer)



Series: Writing from Tumblr [17]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, I called him Akira in this one bc that's the one I'm used to, Reader-Insert, Suggestive Themes, also this got more spicy than i had originally intended, both characters are underaged, but because i'm bad at smut/suggestive pieces this is all you get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_writer/pseuds/look-at-all-these-imagines
Summary: Also called "Akira has a maid kink and his s/o is an enabler."





	Lace

At this point, you supposed that maybe you should have begun to start feeling bad for your boyfriend. But you know what? He teased you plenty enough so it was only fair that you’d tease him in return. 

 

You knew that he was watching you walk away, and so with a small playful smile on your face, you lift your leg onto an empty stool (thank goodness that the cafe was practically empty or else you wouldn’t be doing this otherwise), and you pretend to adjust your thigh high socks, the lace frills easily in his line of sight, the edges of your skirt going up only to the furthest part of your thighs..

 

From the corner of your eye, you can see him visibly stiffen, before swallowing deeply, a bead of sweat on his forehead, you certainly were going to have a lot of fun with this.

Akira couldn’t help it as his breath hitched, and he silently thanked whatever luck that he had that Sojiro had gone for the night, as well as allowing you to stay for a bit after closing.

 

He can only remain in awe, as you begin to unravel him with the lightest touches but being able to put him back together just as easily, at the same time giving him kisses that left him speechless. His eyes taking note of your entire self, from how the warmth of your skin felt against his, to the soft frills of the lace from your uniform brushing against him.

 

But you were only just starting. You pull away from him, your lips curving upward at the sudden gasp from the lack of contact that your boyfriend had let out. His shirt was partially unbuttoned, revealing his chest, as he panted, his glasses were foggy and his usual pale complexion flushed a deep pink.

 

You easily avoid his hands, before kneeling before him, sending a sly smile his way.

 

“ _ Now, how may I be of service today? _ ” Akira involuntarily shivered.

**Author's Note:**

> requested by pre-teen-summer: "Could I request Akira with S/O who works at Maid Cafe, suggestive if you could. Thank you!"


End file.
